1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly having a fold flat mechanism for pivoting the seat back flat against the seat cushion while simultaneously moving the seat cushion forward and flat against the floor of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Seat assemblies are typically arranged within at least a front, or first row, and a rear, or second row, of the vehicle. Each seat assembly typically includes a generally horizontal seat cushion coupled to a generally vertical seat back. It is known in the seating art to provide a stowable seat assembly movable between a seating position for supporting a seat occupant above a floor of the vehicle and a stowed position lying flat against the floor, or nested within a recess formed in the floor. Typically, in such seat assemblies, the seat back is pivotally coupled to the seat cushion for movement between a generally upright position and a forward fold flat position overlying the seat cushion.
Additionally, the seat cushion often includes a four bar linkage mechanism extending between the seat cushion and the floor of the vehicle for moving the seat assembly between a seating position spaced above the floor and a stowed position resting against the floor. The pivotal movement of the seat back is actuated and controlled independently of the movement of the seat cushion, thus requiring separate operation to move the seat assembly from the seating position to the stowed position. Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a mechanism coupled between the seat back and the seat cushion for moving the seat assembly between the seating position and the stowed position in response to pivotal movement of the seat back between the generally upright position and the forward fold flat position.